Highschool Love
by Tsukiri
Summary: It's the day before Jill's 3rd year in highschool and as she goes home, she meets a mysterious boy with silver hair. WILL have JillxSkye, ClairexCliff, AkarixChase, TinaxJamie and ChelseaxVaughn semihiatus


heh, made a new story. srry ppl ^.^" i promise ill have a new pokemon high or a mermaid story chapter out soon. i want 2 make it 2 the christmas special for pokemon high by the time christmas comes but ive had other stuff 2 do...which reminds me i gotta study 4 my science quiz! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ANYWAYS, this is a Harvest Moon story (no duh) so they'll be Harvest Moon stuff . and does school start on September 3rd? i 4got o.o

the funny thing is that i already got ANOTHER Harvest Moon story in my head. it's on AkarixChihaya/Chase (cept imma use their japanese names cause for one, i HATE Akari's english name, and also it gives me the excuse to use japanese names xD but i probably won't use my IoH OC) ill write it once i get the game whichll be on christmas . so ill have all the time 2 update my other stories :D

oh and i don't own Harvest Moon...or the characters...only the story xD

* * *

"September 3rd…School's already around the corner again…" Jill sighed. It was 9:45pm at the moment and she was walking home from a girl's night out with her bestest of friends, Claire, Akari, Tina and Chelsea. All of them were the same age and going to the 3rd year of highschool.

"Hm? Who's that?" Jill wondered to herself as she saw a boy around her age with silver hair standing around. He turned around and their eyes met.

'He's cute…' Jill thought to herself as she gazed into the boy's emerald green eyes. The boy quickly turned and ran off into the darkness as Jill got out of her trance.

"Huh, wah?" Jill said confused as she looked around for the boy. After finding nothing for a few minutes, Jill sighed again as she gave up and continued to her house.

"I'm home!" Jill yelled as she closed the door behind her into her house.

"Welcome back sweetie. How was the night?" Jill's mother asked her. She had the same blue eyes as Jill had.

"Good." Jill said quickly as she ran up to her room. She jumped onto her bed after she closed her door and looked up onto her ceiling.

'I wonder who that boy was…' Jill thought to herself. She decided she would tell her friends about him at school. After a few minutes of silence, Jill got up and was about to go to the washroom when she heard a knock. Well, a few knocks. Jill turned to see it was coming from the door to the outside.

'Did someone climb onto my balcony?' Jill thought as she began to walk to the door. (you know those balconies in those fairy tale stories? Ya, Jill has one xD) She pushed away the curtains to see the same boy from before!! He had a smile on his face when he saw her. After the shock subsided, Jill opened the door (you shouldn't do that Jill! He could be a thief!! :O).

"Who are you?! And how'd you find out where I live?!" Jill asked him.

"Skye. And I followed you." The boy named Skye said to her chuckling. Jill blushed a little at that.

"W-well it's rude to follow people! And where'd you even come from?! I've never seen you before!"

"I'm new here. I'm going to a highschool close to here. Maybe I'll see you." He replied.

"Well I better take my leave now. It was nice meeting you." Skye said as he turned and jumped over the balcony. Jill ran to see over the railings to see he was perfectly fine.

"I'll see you another time, beautiful maiden." He said as he turned to leave a Jill blushing a tomato red color from that saying.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, that guy is a total romantic!" Jill argued to her friends.

"You sure Jill? He sounds like a pervert _and _a stalker to me." Chelsea said to her.

"I think he's the romantic type as well. The way he called you 'beautiful maiden' is so cute!" Tina said as Jill flinched at the words 'beautiful maiden'.

"Well maybe you'll see him again. He _did_ say he was going to a highschool close to your place." Akari told her.

*sigh* "I guess." Jill said sadly. Just then, a girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair came bustling in.

"Hey guys, guys!!" The four girls turned to look at Claire.

"You won't believe who the new guy is!" She said excitedly. They all gave her wondering looks.

"He has the exact same description of that Skye boy you told us Jill!" Claire said.

"WHAT?!" Jill said standing up. She turned to the door to see the same guy she had met yesterday night. He noticed her looking at him and smiled.

"I guess we're in the same class, beautiful maiden." He said to her from across the room.

* * *

you know, i can just imagine the whole scenery of the last part. it's like in the ending of the first episode of an anime! Jill's standing up, with all her friends around her as they all stare at the new boy, Skye who's smiling at Jill from across the room. and then all those random desks everywhere. xD

so 1st chapter done, and hopefully people will like it and ill start updating...once i update my other stories =.=

oh and forgot, R&Ring will be greatful ^.^ ...if i find out who you readers are o.o


End file.
